My Heart's a Battleground
by chitsuki-loves-sesshomaru
Summary: sesshy was caught stalking a beautiful demon girl... sorry about spacing..
1. Stalker

She was lovely, beautiful in her wake…

Something he could not deny. But she never saw him, never cared for his presence…

"Leave me, do it now." she said, she hated being watched and followed. But this has always been her nature. Always so independent, never trusting, she closed off her heart a long time ago, and vowed never to reveal it to anyone...

He watched her in silence as she stayed her hand, not drawing her weapon, he knew she didn't need it for he'd seen her fight before and the girl was ten times as ruthless as him. Since that day he'd been infatuated with her.

Seeking her out as often as possible, he'd honestly thought that he tracked her down without her notice, but instead he found himself busted. But, he still had his pride. "Why should I, these are my lands, I do as I please."

But she didn't give a damn who he was and told him as such. "Oh? And you think I care? 'cause I don't." She'd had enough of his stalking her. "Listen jackass, I don't care what you do with these lands or why, but this stalking shit is getting real personal, so back off! You've been following me around since the last moon and you're lucky I'm feeling generous enough to spare your creepy ass!"

"Hn, ridiculous." At that moment he simply walked out from his cover and toward the girl. "I Sesshomaru, shall be the one doing the sparing here, if I feel up to doing such."

'He's so handsome' she thought, 'No! you must not fall! If you do we will only end up hurting…' said her other half, but it was too late a soft blush had already taken occupant on her face betraying her words.

The young demon named Sesshomaru, did not show any emotion, even though he noticed her sudden attraction to him and he was pleased with himself. "What is your name?"

"I am Shisaku."

"Very well, Shisaku, join me in travel if you wish it."

*blankly stares as he walks off* "…" she was speechless.

"Hn" He on the other hand was quite smug as she strode up beside him, silver and black mingling in the starry backdrop of the sky.


	2. confusion

A.N. – the installments will be short for this story

BIIGGG Thank you to blaqkpython :DDD

Also thanks to coyote-holy! I totally agree with u! :D

"Hn. Ridiculous"

"Um…no one asked you .."

"You dare to defy me, Sesshomaru?"

"Oh god! He's talking in third person again.."

"I, Sesshomaru may talk in whatever manner I please."

*_*"...like I said earlier Thank you! I appreciate it and I shall dedicate this next chapter to you :D!"

They traveled in silence. She couldn't believe it, but here she was, following his lead.

She'd always been the leader, even when there was no one to follow her.. 'Why?' she asked the silence in her head. 'Because, we can trust him.'

'Right. I can trust a stalker that claims he owns the whole western providence.'

'If you did not trust him, would you still follow?'

'…damn it! I guess I can't argue this, huh?'

'Of course not I am your instinctual self'

'Hmph, whatever' she thought in defeat.

"Shisaku?"

"..Yes?"

"We have arrived."

"Oh." She said looking up, she had been right by his side the whole time. They even stopped at the same time but she didn't even notice. But now her attention was on the immaculate palace in front of them. "It's … Beautiful, wow this is really your home?"

"Yes, it is." 'And it will be yours soon too. I will make certain of that.' With that, he led her inside and called up a few servants telling them that they will be serving Shisaku. Afterwards, he instructed them that she will be staying in the room across from his and that he expected it finished immediately

"Why are you doing this?" By now, she was highly curious.

"I have my reasons."

"Yes but what are they exactly?"

"Do you question this Sesshomaru's motives?"

"Ugh this is definitely going nowhere."

"Hn." Once again rather smugly

"I should inform you that since your room is not prepared yet, we shall be sharing my bed chambers."

"There is in no way in the seven rings of hell, that I'll be SHARING A BED WITH YOU, YOU HENTAI!"

"Well I guess you can sleep on the floor, I hear it's rather comfortable."

"Fine."

"Hn."

'such a jackass!... but he's so handsome I can't even get mad. This is bad!'

'that girl, she's quite taken with us.' He thought 'very well, starting tomorrow the courtship shall begin.'

"well I bid you goodnight, Shisaku."

"yea whatever…. Creep."

"Hn." 'you say that but do you mean it?'

Before he went off to sleep, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "until tomorrow." With that he turned and began to walk toward his bed chambers leaving behind a very confused Shisaku.

A.N.- I wanted to make this chapter longer but it just felt right to end it here.. :P *happy dance!*


	3. Chance

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about."

'Who cares? He's ours now!'

"What!" she said in outrage at her beast, while scaring a few of the servants who just so happened to be passing by.

"Sorry. I'm just a little frustrated."

'Why don't you admit it! You want to stay at his side!'

'Weren't you the one telling me not to fall for him a very short while ago?'

'Hey, don't give me that I am your-'

'My instinctual self blah blah, so tell me, why is it that you changed your outlook on him?'

'Well umm-'

'And don't tell me it's because he's the most eligible and one of the strongest demons because I'm so not gonna buy it.'

'Actually I was going to say that he obviously wants us to become familiar with us, he brought us to his home, having a room prepared for us and even offered us his bed to sleep in-'

'Yea, WITH HIM IN IT! Ugh, such a creep…'

'Really? Well then I guess we're bigger creeps than he is…'

'How so?'

'I honestly thought you would realize it now…'

'What're you-'

'We're standing outside his chambers, baka…'

'WHAT NO-' but stopped that thought as soon as she turned around.

'This is bad!' she began pacing the floor outside of Sesshomaru's bedroom, why? The reasons unknown even to herself. Secretly thankful he was asleep, she quickly concealed her scent and peeked her head into the slightly open door.

'Pervert, he left the door open as if he knew I would share the bed with him.' With that in mind she slowly and quietly stepped up to the huge luxurious bed with pristine white silk covers with ruffled ends completed with big fluffy white pillows.

The bed was hidden by a beautiful silver canopy that ran all the way to the floor like a silver waterfall. But, the bed was nothing compared to Sesshomaru in his sleep.

'Hmph, I guess you're not so bad after all.' She thought as she climbed into the bed next to him, making sure not to pull his extremely long silvery hair.

And before she knew it, she was gently running her fingers through the long mane of hair, causing the young demon lord to purr in his sleep.

'I think I'll give you a chance after all….'


	4. In the morning anew

That next morning, a very content Sesshomaru awakened to a feeling of pure bliss. He certainly did not feel like leaving his comfy and extremely fluffy bed.

As he turned over to once again fall into a deep slumber, something grabbed hold of a strand of his lovely silken hair.

He couldn't help but become angered simply because of the fact that he had been alone in his room last night… or so he thought.

Looking down he followed the trail of hair only to become diverted by a slender, pale hand with a black diamond shaped crest on the back of it, placed in the center.

As he followed the hand looking toward the arm he noticed two stripes on the wrist, similar to his only these ones were a bright violet.

Looking past that, he wanted to see the face of the intruder, who was obviously female, and very much asleep.

Sesshomaru brushed away the jet black mess of hair so that he could see her face only to feel utter shock and at the same time a bit smug.

"Hn" was all he could say. He studied her features carefully so as to not wake her.

'She has markings like mine, a dog demon but, at the same time she has these diamond crests that are obviously from another breed of demon, extinct perhaps?'

He thought as he studied the crescent moon on Shisaku's forehead and compared it to the diamond crest at the base of her throat.

'She had been hiding her scent, I wonder why…I wouldn't have minded her presence, we could have simply talked and gotten to know each other a little bet-' he was suddenly cut off.

"AAAHHH!" Shisaku had awoken to a shirtless Sesshomaru LEANING OVER HER… not that she minded the shirtless part but when you wake up to strange half nude demon males touching you in your sleep, you will most likely have the same reaction.

"What do you think you're doing you-"

"This is my room. I should be asking you that… you started this whole mess last night when you were playing in my hair." He said picking up her hand that was still tangled in his hair.

"I um, uhh"

"Hn." He said with a very devilish yet adorable grin on his face.

"Wha-" she was very suddenly cut off by the young demon lord as he leaned in to her, his face almost touching hers.

"Shisaku, I would like to know you better, I promise I do not have any perverted motives, that is, unless you would like me to…"

she couldn't say a word it was all too overwhelming with the heat coming off him and the intense look that he gave her with those beautiful eyes of his, it gave her the chills

"…mhmm.." was all she could find to answer him

'Oh kamis, this is bad!' she thought as his grin grew a little wider, slitting his eyes in the process

"Very well Shisaku, we shall begin when you are ready, we shall not leave my room today. Although yours will be prepared I would like to have your company.."

that smile never leaving his face. "O-okay, I guess" was all she could say before Sesshomaru quickly captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss that ended much too quickly for her liking.

She trailed her hands over his face as he lingered above her and used her other hand to play in his hair and kissed him as he purred quietly, the sound vibrating off his chest. She broke it off only when she felt in need of air and to say one word

"Hentai."

He smiled and replied with a

"Hn, I'm not the only one."

How do you all like this chapter huh? Once again I was gonna make it longer but it just felt right here…! :DD special thanks to coyote-holy and Daise! *mwahs*


	5. New Love

The two quietly held each other in silence, not daring to disturb this moment of a young love. They didn't need words; body language was good enough for them.

Sesshomaru had finally gotten what he'd been after and that was all he desired. Shisaku had finally accepted that it was time she opened her heart and she'd do that for him if nothing else. It has been so long since she showed any emotions.

Shisaku had accepted his pursuit and they will be mated in 7 months, of course she was highly nervous, Shisaku had never learned of Inu demon mating rituals. Though Shisaku was an Inu demon, night-shadow demons had very different rituals than that of the silver-light Inus which Sesshomaru is descendant of.

Sesshomaru was so busy with his head in the clouds that he was completely oblivious to everything. He sat cradling Shisaku in his lap nuzzling that beautiful jet black silk hair atop her head and sighed. The emotions he felt right now were euphoric.

'Perfect in every way' he thought….

'But something seems off...' looking down into Shisaku's face, he saw in those bright violet eyes that something was troubling her.

"You are unhappy with your decision?" he asked a bit sadly, he really hoped this was not the case.

"No it's not that... it's just I'm really nervous about this is all… actually I decided last night that I'd give you a chance." She stated the last part with some hesitation, twirling fingers in her lover's silver tresses.

"Oh? So I guess since we've established the problem, we can have some fun to take your mind off it.." he said with sweet smile and a devilish gleam in his eyes while trailing his hand down her back, unknowingly touching a highly sensitive crest marking on her back.

"Such a damn perv" Shisaku stated with a joking smile.

"Hn. I never suggested that we have sex; I simply said that I wanted to keep you from being so tense. I was going to take you to a very special place in this palace to help you find some peace since this is now your home as well as mine…" he stated leaving Shisaku blushing hotter than if one could possibly set the sun on fire, ad leaving Sesshomaru feeling more smug than ever as he walked out the room.

"So, are you coming with me or not?"

Still blushing, Shisaku followed the beautiful young man down the hall into new chambers not daring to look him in the eyes…

A.N- Hey sorry I took so long adding this chapter... college is so busy : P but anyway, thanx soooo much you guys! I don't know how long this story will be but I just want you all to know that I'm Far FROM BEING FINIShed! Lol I promise next chapter won't take so long


	6. The Garden

A.N.- Oh yeaH! Draven is back! :D Welcome to Chapter 6!

Special thnx to Coyote-Holy! Ur reviews give me an extra push to continue with this story

And I totally agree with you about taking Shisaku's place ..Sesshy is so awesome!

Shisaku- oh no u don't Sesshomaru is mine!

Draven- um u totally 4get I wrote this story….

Shisaku- I'll kill u b4 u take him 4rm me!

Sesshy- …

Draven- Sesshy u have to pick now- me, and continue the story, or Shisaku, and I cut it short…

Sesshy- Ur bluffing, Shisaku leave her.

Shisaku- U don't tell me what to do!

Draven & Sesshy at once- I just did. He just did. *imagine in Unisom

Shisaku- I hate this story….

Draven & Sesshy at once- Hn. *walks away*

"We're here."

"Hm? Oh ok" we came to a sudden stop at the most beautiful garden ever. It was made as if it were an island. There was a bamboo bridge to cross in order to reach it and led to a small opening.

The garden itself was like a small forest. The ground below the garden was carved with age from water flow as it still did flow from the mountains beyond the palace in a clear sparkling blue.

Inside the opening to the garden was every type of flower and they were all arranged by color as they were surrounded by sakura and bonsai trees.

"Sesshou?"

"What is it?"

"Can I come here as I please?"

"This is your home now therefore I have no right to restrict from going where you please, just inform me of where you want to go and I shall take you…. However I don't need to escort you to this garden."

I just couldn't help myself. I squealed in happiness like a child and tackled Sesshoumaru to the ground.

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome.." 'She is pleased with simple things in life.. I can't wait to see her face when she sees her room.' He smiled to himself, it was to be fit for a princess and not just any one, his Lady of the west. The "Ice Prince" held his love close to him while they continue to lay in the flower bed.


	7. When I first saw you

When I awoke it was nighttime in the garden, it was so peaceful here that I came to rest and close my eyes sometimes , but I had never fallen asleep here.

It has been two days since I met Shisaku, but I know that we were meant for each other from that time I saw her fight 3 months ago. Of course Shisaku didn't know I followed her for so long, she'd only noticed the last moon.

*flash back

The sky was turning from pink to a brilliant red, I was simply enjoying a nice cool bath at a secret waterfall as I usually do when I am alone. I left Jaken to watch Rin or should I say Rin to watch Jaken.

That damn imp was obsessed with me and I'm positive that if he weren't so afraid of me he would watch me bathe. Anyway, while I was bathing, I picked up the most intoxicating scent ever.

It smelled of roses and rain with citrus and a hint of sunlight. I rushed to dress myself and followed the scent of this demon. And there she was, in the clearing. Shisaku, standing in all her glory.

She had just begun fighting with an armadillo demon in its true demon form. Even I have to admit those things are hard to beat, they are literally living armor. The thing had some deep slashes because it was bleeding through its body armor, so mainly it stayed in a ball and tried attacking her that way.

Shisaku on the other hand, wasn't injured in the least, her violet eyes shimmering with power and desire to kill. She used a whip, similar to mine only hers was bright electric purple with black swirling energies, in all my life I have never encountered a being that could attack using their own aura.

But that honestly was not the best part, for the best part is also what makes tremble in fear, her final attack. She stopped using her whip and walked toward the demon who was still standing. If she were anyone else that would have been a dangerous move.

As she walked toward that demon, her body became more and more transparent. And as her body disappeared, a fog took its place surrounding the area, I couldn't see what happened but instincts told me all I needed to know.

Suddenly I heard her voice.

"SHADOWS OF PHANTOM NIGHT!"

I then saw a huge black Inu about twice my size appear as if out of nowhere as the fog let up a bit. Its eyes knew of nothing but destruction and held bloodlust. It was a sight of beautiful horror. The dog simply sat there, eyes boring into the demon's soul as it literally screamed to death.

A look of complete fright etched into its features. The dog disappeared almost immediately with the fog, Shisaku reappearing , she looked at the demon's corpse and simply walked away. Jet black hair flowing like a halo for a fallen angel.

"Mmh, Sesshou?"

"So you are awake."

"Yea..what are you thinking about?"

"You… the first time I encountered you." It was the truth even if it was not when she expected, I, Sesshomaru never lie.

"Oh really… What happened on that day.. what made you start following me like that?"

So I told her every detail of my first spying her… of course she wasn't too happy about it…

"YOU WHAT! I can't believe that what I thought was only a month of following me around was actually THREE! What kind of HENTAI WEIRDO ARE YOU! I had gotten over that one month but THREE! Don't you have something better to do with your time!"

"Hn" I was not going to back down to her…

"I simply wanted to make sure that you were not a rogue demon, it would have been a pity to kill a strong being such as yourself had you tried to attack anything thing of value to me…"

Of course that meant Rin, she taught me how to care for those who can't protect themselves. She taught me how to love which was hard to do since all my life with my mother and father, I was never allowed to show feelings.

My father wanted me to be strong with a compassionate heart, yet on the other hand, my mother wanted to baby me.

In the end I didn't follow either of them, my father ended up with a human and mated her, five years later she was pregnant with Inuyasha. My mother was heartbroken, she'd ask herself, "what is it that she has, that I don't have?"

As for myself , it felt as if I'd been thrown to the side, he died for Inuyasha. Something he'd never do for me, because demons don't protect their children, they send them to their graves and hope for their return.

"Sesshy…. Sesshy… SESSHY-KUN!"

Grrr... I had to resist an urge to rip out her lungs… how long had I dazed off… I really hoped that my servants hadn't heard her.. I'd have to kill them if they'd begun calling me "Sesshy-kun" behind my back….

"Hm? What is it"

"I wanted to apologize… I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did, it's just I'm not used to having someone so interested in me.. I was always an outcast for my differences.."

"Very well.. let us go inside.. I want to show you something."

And so we left the peace of our garden to Shisaku's new room.

A.N.-

Nathi Duarte- Draven is a nickname of mine and I like to use it when writing fics.. I don't mind laziness I'm just so happy you enjoy the story :D! and trust me It's hard to write because of the crazy things that pop into my head!

I know parts of it may be confusing.. I don't think I'm spacing enough between my notes and the story itself. So I shall start!

Sesshy- Hn. Ridiculous.

Draven- it's amazing how you say that.. I think it's ridiculous how you always find a way to speak in third person… *:P*

Sesshy- *walks away*

Shisaku- Ha! In ur face DRAVEN!

Draven- Keep it up girly, and I'll find a way to kill you off!

Sesshy- *releases his poison on Shisaku to make her sleep*

Draven- Thnx Sesshy-kun!

Sesshy- *Blank stare… walks away….again* I never said I was doing it for you…

Draven- Yea whatever, love you too…

Sesshy- I have no such feelings…

Coyote-Holy

You can have Miroku? Lol! That was classic I never expected that.. I'm glad you are enjoying the story :D

Shisaku- Who is Miroku?

Draven- the guy ur gonna really mate..

Sango- WHAT WAS THAT!

Draven- *points at sesshy* He said it!

Sesshy- *Starts transforming* FOOL!

Draven- EEP! *hides behind Shisaku*

Shisaku- lol ur gonna get it…

Draven- shut up!


	8. Shisaku's room

"OH Sesshy-kun! Is it really mine!"

Seeing her room cheered her up immediately. Of course it was the most perfect room for a female of any kind..

The walls were electric purple with swirling black designs. Along the black designs was a trimming of real silver etched into the walls.

There were silver stars on the walls created with a little magic so they stay there forever, unless she wished to change it.

There was a vanity mirror stand full of hair and face products, no perfumes though, I liked her natural smell just fine. She had a large closet full of kimonos, obis, female haoris and hakamas, women's fundoshis along with slippers and sandals.

Her bed was as large as mine, placed in the middle of the room, draped in silver silk sheets with large white fur pillows and a white comforter. Like my bed, hers also had a canopy. It was bright, blood red and cascaded from the ceiling, complimenting the black fur pelt that covered the entire floor.

"Yes, and stop calling me that _Sakura."_ This seemed to piss her off a bit because she growled and began flexing her claws.

"Hn, your mood changes quickly.. I guess you are not exactly the definition of a _Sakura."_

"_**STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**_

"Hn. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, eating, you may join me if you'd like once you learn how to stop calling me _Sesshy-kun…"_

"…._**Wait!**_"

"What is it?"

"Don't go… I like having you around"

"Hn." I said as I walked away…

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back" I was going to get our food.. Shisaku hadn't eaten since the night we met and I would not have my soon to be mate dying of starvation

When we finished eating, I was to depart with Shisaku and leave her to her room. I had a long day ahead of me, I was planning on introducing Shisaku to Rin.

"Damn it! I can't sleep… I wish Sesshomaru were here.. I can always sleep with him around."

I'm so bored here.. There's nothing to do. I would go to Sesshomaru, but he's probably sleeping…

"But he really doesn't have to know I'm there does he?" Asked my beast.. man, she was annoying, she came in at the wrong time, as usual.

'Shut up!.. I need some sleep..'

"But you won't be able to if he's not around…."

'That's for me to know and you to find out… in other words shut up! Just because we're gonna be mated soon, doesn't mean I need him all the time I'm too strong to become a helpless child out of nowhere.. I've taken care of myself just fine all these years..'

"True.. but what I'm trying to say is that; we've been caring for us all these years, now let someone handle that part of our life for us, and believe it or not, it takes courage to admit that you need something or someone even for small things… well I guess I'll leave you to that. Good night."

I went to sleep that night thinking of Sesshomaru. It was pretty odd though the way the dream was, it seemed so real.

He came into my room dressed in his white silk hakamas (for some reason he didn't where shirts around the palace, conceited much?) leaned over my bed stroking my hair. He then climbed into the bed with me and hugged me around the waist. Right before I closed my eyes, he kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams" into my ear…

YAY! End of chapter 8! Wish I could do a chapter nine for you guys but my neighborhood had a power outage and the night before I made sure to charge up my laptop… due to the outage many of my usual wi-fi connections were down and hopefully I'll type nine up soon noting that I do have school on Tuesdays… and Thursdays… and I use Mondays, Fridays, Wednesdays and Saturdays for sleeping… :D

Sesshy- Really now? What are you that tired from going to school 7 hours a week that you have to sleep 4 days off?

Draven- Have you seen my homework pile? And not to mention the fact that I'm trying to give you somewhat of a love life here since Inuyasha kinda made you look like a cold hearted asexual …especially when it came to Kagura…

Sesshy- *Bored*

Draven- You know it's times like these that I wish I'd fallen for Inuyasha. At least he shows anger when insulted…

Sesshy- ... Do not compare this Sesshomaru to that inbred, ill-tempered, half-demon of a brother named Inuyasha of mine...

Draven- -_-' I hope you realize how much you confuse people when you switch in between 3rd person and 1st person...

p.s. - asexual - people who usually do not see anyone as physically attractive or are lacking sexual attraction..

Inuyasha- yep, that sounds about right

draven- *hugs inu* EEEEE!


	9. Marked

That next morning, I awoke to a slight, steady breath tickling my scalp and strong arms wrapped around my waist… needless to say who it was.

I turned around slowly, since I didn't want to wake him. I've never seen anyone look so peaceful and beautiful in their sleep. How could a demon, of all living beings, look so heavenly? So beautiful?

I was honestly happy that it wasn't a dream... But sometimes I have to pinch myself… this new life seems too good to be true. I never thought I'd get involved with someone so easily, but it's hard not to love Sesshomaru.

Sure he's cold and quiet, but I know that under that shell of ice, the Ice Prince has a heart of molten gold.

I began studying his features with my fingers. Tracing the markings on his eyelids, the twin stripes on his cheeks, he was awake now but kept his eyes closed.

He pulled me closer into him and intertwined our legs while nuzzling my neck and purring softly.

I hugged him tighter and kissed the crescent mark on his forehead and ran my hands through his hair.

He laid on his back and pulled me onto his broad alabaster chest. His eyes were half open and full of sleep and tenderness. A small smile crossed his lips lighting up his eyes turning him into a beautiful boyish beauty.

Even when he showed no emotion, that face was enough to break a woman's heart, and when he smiled, mine was shattered. He snapped me out of my trance by simply speaking with that soft, deep voice of his.

"I want you to meet my pup…"

Sesshomaru was sexy. Point blank. The only thing that made him sexier was the fact that he doesn't even try, he doesn't need to. But I can't help but wonder how he'd look if he did try.

…..

After our little "morning greeting", Sesshomaru and I changed into some morning clothes and went to breakfast. But I couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru had a pup and yet he didn't have a mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Just then, I saw the most beautiful human girl almost run into the kitchen toward Sesshomaru. He opened his arms and caught her, as she hugged her arms around his neck.

"Hello Rin."

He had a smile in his eyes that showed just how much he loved the girl. I wonder how they met.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we go out to the garden please? I really like the pretty flowers."

"We shall see. Rin, this is Shisaku. Soon she will be the new Lady of the west." He said it casually, as if it were no big deal. However, Rin knew it would be.

"Oh hello…"

She said with a knowing smile as her breakfast was placed in front of her. The two of them interacting was so endearing. In his eyes Rin was his pup.

But in reality she was a beautiful young human woman aged about 16 with large light brown eyes and long flowing hair past her thighs with a small section of it in an adorable pigtail.

She wore a beautiful royal blue kimono decorated with snowflakes tied with a dark purple obi wearing slippers to match the whole outfit.

As Rin began eating with us, her left sleeve slid toward her elbow revealing a sky blue marking on her wrist in the shape of a snowflake…

A.N.- I bet u want an explanation… TOO BAD! Coz I dnt have one

Sesshy- and you call yourself an author?

Draven- …*walks away*


	10. Flower Child

I decided to make Rin older in my story because if Inuyasha were real life, she'd be about that age in the ending…However, I did not make it where she was mated to Sesshomaru. Why? Well because I really like their father/daughter relationship. Rin is his little girl noting that he's all Rin knows… besides Kohaku. I'm also not gonna have Rin talking in 3rd person… Sesshy-kun doing it is annoying enough… I really hope he didn't hear that.

Sesshy- yea well I did…

Draven- I meant that you are annoying in a cute way, like a puppy that doesn't stop barking…

Sesshy- … are you trying to die today?

Draven- I didn't mean it like you heard it! …

When we got to the garden, Rin took my hand and had me pick some flowers with her and gave me some.

"What are these for?"

"For Lord Sesshomaru of course."

"Why?"

"He likes flowers… that is why he had the garden here…he said he wanted a beautiful place to go that is also quiet."

"Oh okay. Uh, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"What is that marking on your wrist?"

"This marking is from Lord Sesshomaru. Once when I was just a young girl I asked him if he'd remember me after I'd die and he told me "Don't say such silly things" although I was just a child I knew that in his own way he was saying yes. And I was happy with that answer, but deep inside I longed to be with him forever and never leave."

"Little did I know that he didn't want to let me go. It was on my birthday about three years ago. Lord Sesshomaru told me that I shall stay with him always. He told me that he didn't want to be selfish and gave me the option of living a normal human lifespan or living eternally with him as my protector. I told him that I wanted to live forever."

"There was a ritual of sorts where he bound our souls together, infusing my soul with his youkai. It was a little painful, but if I could do it again I would. If that meant I could remain with my lord forever."

"So do you have any youkai powers of your own?"

"Yes but I don't use them unless I am training with My Lord. He wants me to know how to use them in case something happens and he's not around to protect me."

"Oh." That's all I could say. I simply smiled at Rin when she finished talking. We then continued to gather flowers for Sesshomaru. We then went to him with the flowers as Rin lowered herself next to him.

"Pick one!" she said with a playful laugh as I sat on the other side of him. He chose a brilliant purple flower called a "4 o'clock" as Rin used the rest to weave into his hair.

I couldn't help but smile as I joined Rin and placed one behind his ear.

I kissed one of those twin striped cheeks as he sighed in defeat and contempt as he held me close and as "our daughter" continued the onslaught to his hair.


	11. Visitor

Two months have passed since that odd day that we met. So much happened between Rin and I. she's such a sweet girl and I can see why Sesshomaru refused to let her life simply fade away.

I also told her that I prefer she call me by my name since I hate having people calling "Lady Shisaku".

However, I don't have to worry about that with Inuyasha. He's been here for about a week and well things are getting "interesting".

*last week-

It was a little after dawn when a servant came to my room where Sesshomaru and I were asleep.

"My Lord and Lady!"

"What is it?" we both asked. No one came to us this late, no one.

"My Lord, a young hanyou is adamant on seeing you, we suggested he come later but he is undeterred-"

"Look damnit, I ain't gonna wait no longer! Sesshomaru! If you can hear me get your ass up now 'cause I ain't listening to your bastard staff anymore. You hear me!"

It was then that I saw Sesshomaru in the worst mood he'd ever been in as the young half demon came up the stairs stopping just outside the door… even I was a bit scared of him.

"How dare you disgrace my home with your half-blood! You shall suffer my wrath!" He said with cold golden eyes. However, Inuyasha didn't budge.

"You'd think so, but counting all the times I've beaten the hell out of you in the past, it seems you should be called the half breed since you're so damn weak." He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe it! Inuyasha was mocking him! Dead-on in his face!

"Be gone half breed or feel my true power as it overwhelms you if you choose to stay for I, Sesshomaru am not feeling at all magnanimous toward you in the least."

"Pfft. The only thing overwhelming about you is that enormous damn ego of yours."

"I am tired and not in the mood for arguing with you, ridiculous hanyou. This Sesshomaru is off to bed, leave me."

"Last time I recall you are the one who started this you stupid jackass! And now you are just gonna go off to bed, defeated as usual like the pathetic dog you are." He said smirking once again. Then he looked in the room.

"Who the hell is that? Hey! If you are smart- I wouldn't mate him if I were you!- you should back out as soon as possible and stay the hell away! Once you get to know him you'll see how "right" he is for you."

"Umi, get a room ready for my idiot brother so this Sesshomaru can get some sleep also keep him the hell away from me until I'm ready to deal with him… should you fail, the consequences will be dire." He said with ice in his tone.

"Yes my lord. I understand." Umi was a water dragon youkai and was strikingly beautiful. She was shoulder height to Sesshomaru with bright sparkling turquoise eyes and long shining black hair with natural turquoise streaks, all in waves flowing to her knees, contrasting with that pale skin of hers that was literally snow white.

She wore a beautiful black kimono floor-length that hugged her curves nicely and gently flared out once it passed her thighs like a mermaid's tail , with silver waves at the ends of the sleeves and hem of the kimono and tied with a water blue obi in an intricate bow.

Being one of my assigned servants from Sesshomaru, she checked on me often in case I needed anything which I usually don't, so we just sit in my room and talk.

One time she told me that she didn't understand why Sesshomaru would want her as a servant yet never call on her for anything at all.

However, I'm pretty sure as to why he'd want her around if you catch what I'm saying…


	12. Visitor pt2

*That morning-

"Why are you here?"

"Hmmm… well I been thinking, and I figured I might as well come here to live with you. This place is just as much mine as it is yours and you can forget about saying no 'cause I ain't gotta listen to you."

"Fine but you can live in the eastern wing, I do not wish for your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up"

"No deal."

"What!"

"I said no! What, are you deaf! I told you, I ain't gotta listen to you. My mother was the last lady of the west, therefore my word goes. When Father mated my mother, the bond he had with yours became illegitimate."

"Hn."

"You're just mad 'cause you thought I didn't know that. You always treated me as if I were the bastard child however, when I was born you just became a pathetic stepchild. But don't you worry Big Brother, I won't be here all the time hell, I might not even be here at all after the lunar eclipse. I just wanted you to know that there is power in my judgment. "

"The lunar eclipse?"

"Don't play idiot with me, Sesshomaru! I know that you are aware of my night of weakness. I am also aware of that one time you protected me and watched over me so many years ago while in search of that damn Naraku."

"Hn. I did no such thing."

"Liar, just admit it."

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you talking about? Admit what?"

"That you want us to have a bond as brothers as much as I do… that you don't hate me like you claim to, and that you're not that icy cold bastard that everyone sees you to be. Damn it Sesshomaru! You're the only family I have and it took us so many years just to treat each other as people, I want us to be happy with each other. What do you say?"

"Very well. But I don't have to enjoy this."

"You don't, that's true, but you will."

"Hn. Ridiculous…"

"I love you too, jackass."

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

A.n.- Hey guys! End of chapter 12 Yayy! I had to do it… Inuyasha said that if I didn't he'd use the adamant barrage on my room… however, I am kinda afraid of what Sesshy will say about it….

Sesshy- ridiculous…

Inu- you'll get over it…

Kagome- Hey! Why am I not in the story?

Sesshy- we don't have to explain anything to you….

Inu- I want ramen… Draven you should get me some ramen :D

Draven- sure Inu-kun, but let me finish chapter 13 and I'll bring it to you

Inu- Yeah?

Draven- of course Inu-kun :D


	13. Aftermath

I was walking down the enormous hall on my way to the kitchen when Inuyasha suddenly pops up behind me…

"Hey! Where ya goin?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing I'm just a bit hungry so I was headed to the kitchen."

"Oh yeah? Me too, I've been tryin to figure out where the damn place is, knowing Sesshomaru, he probably doesn't even use it 'cause he always liked to eat his food raw…"

"Oh… say, Inuyasha, why don't you and your brother get along?" it was really bothering me…

"Well, it's because Sess has always been proud. He never lets anyone shame him in any way at all, and to him I was like a really bad prank pulled on the family with him being the ass end of it since Father died saving me. And on top of all that, he left me Tetsusaiga, and when Sess turned his Tensaiga into a weapon to fight with instead of just a simple healing sword, he finds out that it was also Father's will to hand those abilities over to me. But we actually get along now; it's really hard to take Sess seriously when he threatens me now, after we've fought side by side for those years. As a matter of fact where the hell were you? We could have used some of your abilities to scare that jackass Naraku to death…"

"Oh so he told you about me?"

"Damn straight. I wouldn't have stopped asking him until he told me. Remember, I'm the annoying little hanyou brother of his, my just being half human annoys him along with my presence, and my being related to "his glorious perfection" and I use that term very loosely."

"I'd appreciate if you held your tongue, Inuyasha…"

I wonder how long Sesshomaru had been standing there…

"Sorry but I tend to speak my mind at all times _Sesshy-kun…"_

How'd he know that? And now Sesshomaru was looking at us both with a majorly pissed expression…

"Geez Sessh, take a joke will ya? I was only kidding around, no need to plan a way to kill me, it's not like I'm gonna run through the place screaming "sesshy-kun"…"

"Hn…"

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you finally found someone to put with your asininities that you could mate… I still don't know how Shisaku does it though but anyway that's good for her too."

"…" *imagine sesshy giving Inu a really blank stare*

"So Inuyasha, you mean to tell me that if I babied you in the past and if I were to approach you now in such a way, that you would accept it?"

"What? No!" Poor Inuyasha, Sesshomaru really knows how to turn your own words against you…

"Now that I think of it little brother, where is that strange mortal girl? And also, what happened to those beads that were around your neck?"

"Kagome left me. Once we did our part in killing Naraku, she told me that she simply couldn't bear to stay with me only to leave me in the near future. She told me that I'll always be her first love and hopefully in 500 years from her future, she won't be some weak mortal that will probably die of some withering disease and be an immortal being with me so we can see the future together. We split the beads, well mainly I gave them to her and just kept one, and even though they rendered me helpless against her they were what started our bond."

"She was smart, little brother. For your sake, I hope she is right however; her 500 years will be 1000 for us and hearts change over time…"

"I'm willing to wait it out…"

"You do that, Inuyasha."


	14. Push Up

"Shisaku, I would like to talk to you…"

"Um..Ok?" I didn't know what he was thinking, he is so tedious to describe…

We kept walking until we were back in my room, poor Inu.. I felt so bad about leaving him after what he told us…

"I've decided to push up the mating. We're practically mated anyway, my servants call you "Lady Shisaku", my dear Rin thinks of you as somewhat between mother and sister, and my annoying little brother has opened up to you and told the most personal part of his love life."

Before I could object, Sesshomaru pulled me so close to him that our hearts skipped a beat and picked up together as if they became one.

"I love you."

…

….

…

….

….

Sorry for all u faithful readers and new readrs tuning in.. I have not forgotten

Some idiot tried to steal my laptop but its all taken care of and also

Recently my dear laptop got a virus from a particular website called

So plz dnt go ther!

But my bff's dad is a computer wiz and

YAYYY! All fixed up… :DDDD

I love u guyz so im posting probly as u read..more chptrs definatly on the way! I gotta make up 4 timez lost so ill b pulling an all niter!


	15. Twinkle, Twinkle Sesshykun!

"I love you too." His eyes were so… so golden like the sun while his face was in that cold mask again.

I love that about him too, he's like the sun on a cold brisk day.

Inviting and breezy.

Cold yet welcoming.

His eyes were smiling at me though.

I don't know how I knew it but it's true. They were smiling and they even had a bit of a twinkle… probably devilish thoughts of his coming to surface..

I don't care though.

He's mine twinkles and all.

"So Sesshy, when do we mate now?"

"Now." Damn him and his twinkling eyes!


	16. Peel

He was staring at me with hungry eyes while I was trying to figure out how to escape, but he knew my every move.

I looked toward the door but it was already locked

'Great I'm getting mated to the one demon with telekinesis!'

'Hn.'

'What the?'

'I can also read minds, but I don't like to pry…'

'Well damnit all you're prying now! Get out of here!'

'Hn.'

I looked to the part of the room where he'd been standing, but he was gone. However I had a good idea of where he could be, because an all too familiar hand was peeling the top of my kimono from my shoulders.

…..

The name of the site is demonoid,me

*.me srry but yea plz dnt go ther!


	17. Ready?

Just so u all know… the lemon starts here

…

Soon I felt a warm soft tongue making long strokes from the nape of my neck, to the bottom of my ear as he purred quietly, whispering.

"Don't be so shy, Shisaku. Nothing will happen that you don't want to." He then completely opened my top to reveal the bindings I use to secure myself.

"Now this just won't do…" he turned me toward the mirror as he made me watch his claws rip open my bindings from the front, releasing my breasts.

I couldn't help but blush, here I am a bare-chested virgin and my mate to be is completely gorgeous, strong and standing right behind me staring at my reflection…

"You're beautiful, do not feel ashamed."

He released me from his grasp and I turned to face him.

"I'm ready."

…

Sorry the chapters are shorter than usual, I'm going to make them longer!


	18. Ambrosia

All I knew was that he kissed me…

The floor beneath seemed to disappear and left us floating as our tongues continued their passionate fight.

He tastes like ambrosia.

He's my drug, and I love him. I'm addicted, and I won't let go.

Mine… all mine..


	19. umm idk?

He lay me down on the bed, our bare chests pressed against each other.

His hips grinding into my core and I can feel my legs wrap around his waist, my body begging for more.

He ended the kiss abruptly with us both gasping for air. His mouth traveled down my neck and shoulders, where he stopped to tease my breasts, nibbling and biting my nipples as I moaned loudly.

He then sat up, straddling me and ripped off my kimono, then ran his sharp claws lightly down my stomach, over the highly sensitive markings at my waist. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as he forced apart my legs and began feasting on my core with that wicked tongue of his… his thoughts being voiced in my head, caressing my mind.

'You should see yourself like this Shisaku. The lust is so clear on your face… so beautiful'

Even though I wanted to respond, I couldn't, my brain became mush and all I could think of was that mouth on that certain part of me that made me want to scream…


	20. Chapter 20

In that moment, I truly reached the stars. I never felt so good in my life…

I barely even felt when his fangs bit into my neck, marking me as his.

'Amazing…'

Suddenly I was met with smiling golden eyes.

'I know.'

'Why are you in my head?'

'This one will do as he pleases…'

'You smug bastard, you are so lucky I'm incapable of kicking your ass at the moment 'cause I would if I wasn't!'

'I love you too.'

'That's it, get off.'

'Too late the mating has just begun; I marked you, now I have to claim you as mine. Then later on if you're a good little Sakura, you'll have a turn to claim me as well.'

'I don't like where this is going… and stop calling me Sakura!'

'Hn.'

….

…..

….

….

YAYYYYY!  
>After months of lazinessness we have our newly mated couple whoooo! <p>

Sesshy- hn… this one approves.. And if you cherish your life, you will not delay this story again.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken fell into the pond and he can't get out!

Sesshy – Leave him Rin this will prove to be entertaining…

Rin- hmmm….. OKAYY! OH look he got out

Sesshy- *kicks him back into pond* I beg to differ Rin.

Rin- hehee..


End file.
